To Love an Angel
by teaandroses
Summary: Francis finds an injured angel and has to make a choice whether to help him or not. Demon!FrancisXAngel!Arthur


**Angels and Demons have always fought like cat and mouse. The second they would see each other they would try to destroy the other. Demons were always filled with such rage and blind hatred for the Angels. Angels believe that all Demons are trouble and getting rid of them will only help the Earth. In the end they aren't that different. Both Heaven and Hell have rules that they have to follow or they will be severely punished.**

Francis flew just above the tree tops. He liked living in the woods by himself. It was quiet and it meant he didn't have to deal with the other demons in hell. Francis wasn't that much of a fighter and didn't want to waste his time fighting and hunting angels. He preferred to seducing humans and stealing their things. Humans were more fun to him then the angels. They are so easily corrupted and they didn't even fight back.

Suddenly a screech echoed from the forest below him. Francis flew down lower somewhat curious about the noise.

The noise had come from a demon that had just been pierced by the arrow from an angry looking angel. Francis kept hidden and watched the rest of fight. The demon was much larger and physically stronger then angel. Francis was kind of curious if the angel actually defeat such a powerful demon.

The demon lunged at the angel and grabbed at his wing. The angel took an arrow and plunged it into the demon's "heart." This only slowed him down a little. The demon dug his claws in the angel's wings. The angel shrieked and tried to pull away as it ripped some of the flesh and feathers off his wing. Francis thought the angel was surely done for until he saw the angel grab a bottle off part of his bag. He quickly swung it at the demons face. It shattered not only cutting the demon's face but burning it as well. Screeching, the demon backed away which allowed the angel to ready his bow. One more arrow in the "heart" was enough. The demon fell to the ground and everything was silent again. The angel, who was badly wounded, fell not long after.

Francis was somewhat impressed that the angel was able to take down the demon. He soon realized a beautiful opportunity had just presented itself to him. He could kill the angel while he was down. Then he would get more respect among the other demons. Francis disguised himself as a human. He wanted to make sure if the angel were to wake up he wouldn't get attacked.

Francis cautiously walked over to the angel. The angel was still breathing. Francis had never seen a live angel up close before. The angel had messy blonde hair and thickest eyebrows he had ever seen. This is not what Francis thought angels looked like. Part of him still thought he looked very peaceful.

None of this mattered. He had to kill him. It was his duty as a demon! He was going to bleed to death anyway. He was doing the right thing by killing him.

Francis did what no other demon has ever done. He hesitated to kill an angel. He didn't know why but when he looked at the angel he didn't feel hatred or rage. He was curious. He reached down and touched the angel's cheek wondering if angel's skin is really as soft as humans always say it is. It was.

The angel's eyes open slightly and looked up at him. Francis froze realizing he shouldn't have touched him. The angel's emerald eyes were even more beautiful than he expected an angel's eye to be.

"W-Who are you..?" The angel asked. He was clearly dazed and confused.

"Me? I'm uh..Francis…" At this point Francis didn't know what to do or say.

"Francis, can you just wrap my wing up for me? I have bandages in my bag." Francis stared at him for a moment. "Oh. Of course I get saved by a bloody frog who can't even speak English." The angel sat up a little.

"I can understand you. I was just thinking…" Francis grabbed the bandages out the angel's bag. He wasn't sure if he should help the angel but a part of him was still curious about the angel. He wrapped up the angel's wing carefully. "You still haven't told me your name, cher."

"My name is Arthur" Arthur mumbled. Francis grinned and finished wrapping up his wing.

"Can you fly?"

"Normally I can. I don't think I'll be able to for a few days with this injury. Angels heal faster than humans do." Arthur tried to get up but couldn't.

"You're still pretty weak from that fight." Francis frowned and picked him carefully. "I guess I have no choice but to take you home with me~" He laughed and started carrying Arthur to his home in the woods.

"Wait! What!?" Arthur panicked, clearly not liking the idea of staying with a human.

"Don't worry; I live out here by myself and it's the least I can do for such a beautiful angel." Francis gave him a charming smile.


End file.
